


Why!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on my own experience, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Putting On a Brave Face, Trans Male Character, Trans!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Just an introspective of Trans. Mycroft.





	Why!

**Author's Note:**

> Just projecting my feelings on the subject. Not all trans people feel this way, these are my own personal thoughts and feelings. no offense meant.

Why is this happening? Why won't it just stop? Why can't I stop feeling this way?

_Because you're just a stupid little girl who's faking it for attention, to be different! ___

__No! No I'm not! This is how I feel and who I am! Looking into the mirror I see a stranger staring back, not even recognizing my self again._ _

__"Huh, I just wish it would all go away so I can just be me" I force myself to look away from my reflection knowing it would just depress me more than I already am. "Time to face a new day" I stride determined to the closet ready to put my battle suit on._ _

__I hesitate at the chest of drawers, knowing that to feel myself I have to put on the dreaded thing! But, I think with a sigh, its the only way I feel comfortable within myself, even though its the most uncomfortable thing in the world. *Sigh* Best get it over with._ _

__Struggling into the blasted item of clothing, I feel better even with the restricted breathing. One item down, one to go._ _

__Grabbing my underwear, I step in and insert the only comfortable item I own to feel myself inside the opening in the front of the trunks. I breath a sigh of relief, even though I've only been without it about five minutes while I was in the shower, I still feel its absence when i'm not wearing it._ _

__Finally feeling at least a little bit on the outside as I do on the inside, I proceed to get the rest of my clothing in order. Putting on my shirt I relax fully now that the binder is out of sight and I look at least like a normal man._ _

__Dressing fully, I retrieve my briefcase and umbrella and step out to face the world once more._ _


End file.
